


A Fine Evening

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius... enjoy a fine evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

They walked in silence down the rain-slicked sidewalk, arousal humming between them, drawn tight as an archer's bow. The darkness nearly devoured Sirius- from behind, the line from his hair to his leather jacket to his trousers was uninterruptedly black- the pale skin of his face was sharp contrast to the night. He walked fluidly, his arm draped possessively about Remus's shoulders, which were clad similarly in black, but did not seem so dark as his. Remus had his arm beneath Sirius's coat, around his back to hook a thumb in Sirius's waistband.

The rain fell as steadily as their stride, and after a short while both men were wet nearly to the skin. They drew each other closer for warmth, and walked on to the flat they shared at the edge of downtown London.

People rushed past them, around them, in front of them, behind, but they kept their steady pace, content to walk together in the wet and the cold, knowing that in only a short while would they be home. No hurry. Tonight would be drawn out; unrelenting in its hedonism. They would enjoy it for all it was worth. Time alone together wasn't too plentiful, so they would make the most of it.

A short while later they climbed the steps to their flat. Beneath the overhang it was much drier, naturally, but the cold was still biting, so they held each other closer. Remus pressed Sirius against the door, stretching his lithe body along the entire length of Sirius, and claimed his lips in an intense kiss. His hands roamed slowly down the sides of the sculpted chest against him and rested on Sirius's hips, pulling him closer to feel his arousal. He snaked a hand in to Sirius's trouser pocket to retrieve his key, lingering for perhaps longer than was necessary, and unlatched the door. He followed Sirius inside, and as he replaced the key he pulled Sirius to him again.

"You have a key, Remus. Stop making excuses to fondle me. You've never needed an excuse." Sirius's voice was low and husky, dragging its luxurious tones across Remus's spine to settle, heated, in his groin. Remus pressed his lips to the flesh of Sirius's neck.

Growing slightly impatient with the pace, Sirius unbuttoned his trousers, pulled Remus's hand from his pocket, and placed it over the exposed flesh. Remus's hot lips quivered at the hollow of his throat, and Sirius turned his head to whisper in his ear.

"I want you," he said, so quietly. "I need you." Softer that time. "Lover." Just a breath. Remus felt it as the soft lips formed the words against the skin of his ear, felt more than heard. He paused in his worship of Sirius's neck and throat to turn him so they faced each other.

Sirius raised a shaking hand and cupped Remus's cheek. For a moment he stood, studying the depths of the smoldering gray eyes before him, then he leaned in and claimed Remus's full lips.

For several minutes they kissed, hungrily, with abandon; as though the world would come to a fiery close if their lips lost contact. Perhaps it would. One never knew.

It was Remus who finally broke the kiss. He pulled away slowly, mouth still open, lips full and flushed, his breath fanning across Sirius's equally flushed lips. "Would you like some tea, love?" His voice was a mask of earnestness, but his eyes deceived him, sparkling in the dull moonlight that filtered in through the window.

"No, I would not like any bleeding tea, dammit," Sirius growled. "Well then, on to bed, I suppose..." Remus trailed off, trying to sound flippant, but he was simply incapable (or disinclined...) of disguising the way his voice tended to jump to a lower octave when aroused. He clasped Sirius's hand in his and led him through the dark flat to their bedroom. The rain on the roof fell in a steady rhythm curiously similar to that of the blood coursing through their veins.

Remus led Sirius to the edge of the bed, motioned for him to sit, and before Sirius could catch his breath, Remus had him pinned to the mattress, an enthusiastic tongue trying to ascertain the presence of tonsils, enthusiastic hands pushing the clothes from his body. Not that Sirius was complaining- he was a tad stunned for a moment- he returned the favors Remus gave eagerly, and soon both were naked on the bed.

Remus's hands- those fantastically skilled, wonderful, lovely hands, Sirius thought- stroked the smooth skin of Sirius's chest and back, fingers pausing occasionally to rub over taut nipples. Remus was straddling him now, pressing their erections together and slowly rubbing himself on Sirius. It was nearly unbearable. It was wonderful. It was so...

"Oh, god, Remus, keep doing that... ohhh, yes," Sirius gasped. He grasped Remus's shoulders with trembling hands and pulled his lover down to him for another heated kiss. "Remus-" he said quickly, against his lips, "please... let me taste you." Apparently lips weren't enough, but Remus had no qualms; he moved off of Sirius to lean against the headboard.

Sirius stared for a moment at the sight of a naked Remus, his eyes devouring every morsel before resting on Remus's hard cock. He stared at it in reverence before coming to his senses- he leaned over his lover and took the entire length in to his greedy mouth. He wanted him, every drop of his essence, everything about him there was to taste... he wanted to swallow him whole...

So he did. Remus loved to watch Sirius like this- it was so erotic, watching his cock move in and out from between those fabulous lips. He found it rather hard to concentrate, however, with his cock nearly all the way down his lover's throat, Sirius's lips touching the base. He fought to keep his hips still- he arched his back and fisted his hands in the dark hair of his lover's head.

Soon Sirius pulled away, planting a soft kiss on the head of Remus's penis. Remus let out a strangled cry of frustration- just a bit longer and he could have come, dammit- and Sirius placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. "Shh, love, it's all right," his eyes flashed with passion, "I want you to fuck me, Remus."

"Oh..." a thrill ran through Remus at the sound of those words. Very quickly he pulled Sirius on to his knees and turned him around. He pushed two fingers in to Sirius, spread them, twisted them, and found that he needed to hold Sirius up if this was going to continue. He placed his free hand in the center of Sirius's chest and pulled his yielding body toward his own. Sirius was whimpering.

Slowly, so slowly, Remus pressed his aching length in to his lover. Sirius pushed back against him, completely sheathing his cock inside. Remus paused, buried to the hilt, and fought for his rapidly leaving control. He buried his nose in Sirius's hair before pulling nearly all the way out and sliding smoothly back in. Again. Oh, this was exquisite. Sirius's sweating back was pressed against his chest, and as he moved inside his lover hot waves of pleasure sped up his spine. In, all the way in, oh, yes, and out, and once more... he was getting closer...

Remus reached down and cupped Sirius's balls gently. Sirius clenched deliciously around Remus's cock, and Remus moved his fingers in tempo with his thrusts. He took his other hand from its place supporting Sirius- if he was going to melt, so be it- and fisted it around his lover's cock. "Oh, god... Remus!" Sirius jerked violently back against Remus, his breathing coming in ragged gasps.

"You have no idea how hot you are," Remus breathed in his ear. To bring his lover to the moments just before orgasm aroused Remus to no end. He would writhe and moan, and push against him, trying as hard as possible to get Remus in so deep... Ah, yes, he was doing it now, and Remus continued to stroke and squeeze Sirius's cock and balls... they were so hot and heavy in his hands...

With a deep growl Remus shoved in to Sirius once more and ground his hips against his lover. He felt Sirius tense up in his hands and suddenly he came hard, his seed spilling through Remus's fingers. He wanted it, needed that taste, and raised his fingers to his longing lips, sucking the delicious salt taste from his hands. He lunged once more in to his lover and, pressing his lips to Sirius's neck, his semen filling Sirius nearly to the point of excess. They both collapsed to the bed, breathing hard.

As their hearts slowed Remus pulled out of Sirius, and Sirius rolled over in his arms. Remus draped a leg possessively across his body and placed a loving kiss to his temple.

"Love you," Sirius whispered softly in to his neck.

Remus pulled him ever closer. "Love you too."

"I think I'll go grab us some tea, shall I?" Sirius's sleepy voice washed over Remus.

"You are not leaving this bed."


End file.
